


先知 Seer

by OldGrayWolf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldGrayWolf/pseuds/OldGrayWolf
Summary: “He is a Seer AND he was lying.”——12/19/2016 J.K.Rowling
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	先知 Seer

Summary：他是先觉者，疯子，导师，末世的救主，也是一个对爱目盲的人。

他看见太阳如何死亡。  
爆炸撕裂白昼的腹部，金色熔浆倾泻向大地。钢铁巨兽驰骋过荆棘丛生的原野，剧毒的雾气播散向布满陷阱的海洋。未来灼烧成黑洞，尖叫湮灭成飞灰。盖勒特·格林德沃从梦中醒来。燃烧的世界在他的右眼中皱缩，转化为末日的惨白。死亡的余音重如擂鼓，阵阵敲击他的胸膛。他用一个孩童最凄厉的声音发出尖叫，用全身的力量击打床铺。  
乳母走进门来，嘟囔着半梦半醒的呓语。她温热的嘴唇亲吻他的面颊，往他冰冷的手心里塞进一只小熊布偶。

***

早在他能理解这句承诺之前，盖勒特·格林德沃就知道自己要拯救整个世界。洞察的命运降临到他身上，绝不可能是一种无意义的刑罚。他是被选中的人，在亿万无知生灵中只有他睁开眼睛。那种种先知先觉的痛苦，那分分秒秒与盲者共处一室的煎熬，如果不是呼唤着他改变这一切，又是为了什么呢？  
从年少时起，他已不再试图向别人解释自己。预知的世界仿佛危险的激流，吞吐着刺目的色彩。真实世界却如同浅薄的剪影，重复无意义的蠢话。他尖叫着真相。人群惊呼，人群大笑，人群无动于衷，人群不可理喻。格林德沃唾弃他们。即使要论证全世界都是瞎子，他看到的东西也是真的。末日的钟声在他耳边回荡。它是未来，不是疯狂的梦境。  
傲慢与孤独给他带来问题。他缺乏耐性，如一头脱缰的猛兽。视界在他眼中如此明确，他不屑于向别人阐述自己的动机。当计划遇到挫折时，他用直白的暴力去解决它们。他见过世界的死亡，如何在意这些微不足道的伤损。末日的钟声鞭策着他，让他与时间竞赛。他对知识梦寐以求，对力量如饥似渴，但他所获得的远远不够。他知道自己将要引领这未来的战役，知道自己要成为末世的君王。可他如何做到呢？   
然后他遇到阿不思·邓布利多。

***

邓布利多理解他。他承受着真实的不公，足以把他受赐于天的预想指引到根植于社会的顽瘤。他研究过权力的框架，能够将他咄咄逼人的宣言分解成逻辑严密的步骤。世界依然在痛苦中旋转，但那无数浅薄的黑影里，睁开了阿不思·邓布利多明亮的眼睛。格林德沃说：“世界将要毁灭。”邓布利多说：“这有原因。”格林德沃说：“我们必须征服死亡。”邓布利多说：“我们可以。”平生第一次，他的想法被另一个人分享和领会，也让他有足够的耐性去理解别人。他是不详的预言家，一只愤怒的乌鸦，一只嘶哑的鸣禽，独自对抗太阳的毁灭。邓布利多亲吻他碎裂的长喙，告诉他如何对话，他从此可以向世界开口。  
在后来的岁月里，格林德沃时常质疑自己当时的眼光。也许是记忆美化了事实，也许邓布利多根本不足以与他匹配。阿不思·邓布利多是第一个理解他的梦想的人。他过于可悲，以至于立即接受。而邓布利多的境遇与他不相上下——他们都处于如此狼狈的人生谷底，甚至不能说清到底是谁迫切地要绑住谁。当他提议缔结血盟的时候，邓布利多首先割开自己的手掌。而当邓布利多向他投来渴望的注视时，格林德沃主动迎向他的面庞。他们都居心叵测，但谁能责怪谁？邓布利多需要爱，正如格林德沃需要一个信徒。他们彼此交易，对那薄薄表象下的暗潮视而不见。在他逃离戈德里克山谷时，毁灭性的可能贯穿他的心胸：也许邓布利多从未相信过他的预言，正如他从未理解过爱情的触动。  
但他毕竟所获良多。他领悟暴力的代价，他学到耐心的报偿，他体验人类情感的奥秘。在后来的旅途中，他一次次验证人类可以被多么轻易地操纵。邓布利多向他展示人性的弱点，爱，信赖，软肋，他就像锤炼所有魔法一样得心应手。但他并非没有从这次学习中受到伤害。有时候，在陡峭山岭的长风里，在黑暗波涛的潮水边，在华丽会客厅的壁火旁，他会想起某个夏暮的对话。  
“我们和他们不同。”他说，“我们比他们更高。我们在天上。”  
他的手指向无垠的天穹。晚霞夺目，把天空晕染出生动的色彩，比未来更加真实。邓布利多点头微笑，他就此相信他。  
后来他知道这是个谎言，邓布利多的双脚从未离开大地。长空万里，只飞着他一个人。

***

阿利安娜倒下的时候，他从邓布利多的眼睛里看到了终局。所有的信赖都是伪饰，所有的承诺都是谎言。梦醒了，终究不会有人和他站在一起。世界上曾有人理解他的心语，倾听他的剖白，与他共享那超凡的视界。但所有宏大的共鸣，竟敌不过那一丝浅薄的血脉相通。  
他独自踏上征途，末日丧钟依然伴随着他，在一个个冷寂的夜晚触发他内心深处的狂怒。抛在身后的死亡使他变得更加激进：如果活着只能成为英雄的绊脚石，它们的存在又有何价值？邓布利多编写的格言在他的手记里历历如新，他使用它们如同向叛徒抛掷匕首。在邓布利多身上，他初勘那些观察与操控的技艺。他更娴熟地使用它们。他经历过失败，经历过成功，所有的艰苦都越发激起傲慢与仇恨。许多人无法理解他向他们讲述的复杂的真相，他知道不能在群氓上浪费时间。他使用古老的魔法，控制他们的头脑，蛊惑他们的心智，让他们和他一样看到即将来临的末日。从二三听众的小巷，到数千人的会场，他施放幻术，听到排山倒海般的应和，这让他陶然若醉。但某些时刻，满足过后的余韵里，他体验到内心深处无人分享的空虚，耳畔传来一个隐约熟悉的声音：这些做法是正确的吗？这和他最初的梦想相违背吗？他确乎想拯救世界于毁灭的终局，但他是否在道路上逐渐扭曲？他到底想做正确的事，还是想当正确的人？  
但没有人回应这些心语，他也就逐渐将之遗忘。越来越少的梦境里，他回到数十年前，站在那阴暗斗室的门边。一道孤零零的阳光透过屋檐的孔洞，在两人之间划出明晰的长线。他抓住阿不思的手腕，用梦境中全部的力气拉他往门外走。他们的对话响亮又悠远，他越来越不确定这些是否真实地发生过。  
“我弟弟。”阿不思说，他像木桩般钉在原地，手指冰冷，声音发颤，“我妹妹。”  
“和我走。”他说，知道这是他做的最后一次尝试，他吞咽下语调里的哀求。“你知道这不是我们的错。”  
“这是。”邓布利多说。  
“那也值得！”他叫喊道，“为了更伟大的利益！我们的梦想是拯救所有人！”  
“你并不想拯救他们。你只想领导他们。你根本不关心任何人。”年轻的邓布利多说，他后退了一步，把他的手挣开了。失去了那充满爱意的柔光，他双眼大睁，如同大梦方醒。多年以后，在国际法庭上，格林德沃注视着威森迦摩首席男巫对他进行宣判。阿不思·邓布利多那冷酷的眸光与声调，与他十七岁时如出一辙。

“你可以继续宣称你看到了一切，格林德沃。但你体会不到一丝人类的感情，所有这些理由都不过是你权力欲的借口。”

***

后来格林德沃相信。1899年夏天，戈德里克山谷里真正的操控者是阿不思·邓布利多。他被困住在一方深井里，又不敢挣脱，便将自己毁灭性的欲望假手于人。邓布利多只想在幻想里施展才能，指挥别人去冒险。而格林德沃被他欺骗，居然把他当作可信赖的伙伴。他越是回想，越坚信这个理论。在邓布利多与他谋划的愿景里，他们相信世界上存在着更高远、更重要的羁绊，远超凡人那些狭隘的一时之快。可当他们即将走上实践的道路时，遇到的第一个阻碍就是邓布利多自己。他临阵脱逃了。他满口大言，居然不敢挣脱自己身上的第一道束缚。  
但也许他们那时还年轻，无法找到最合适的方式处理好一切。如果邓布利多悔过了，他会慷慨地接纳他吗？如果他做出让步，他们会有不同的结局吗？三番五次，在苦旅中的夜晚，格林德沃默默思索这个问题。答案随着情景变化，时隐时现。但有一次他确实做出了发问。当时他在匈牙利的山谷里寻找巨龙，当地人告诉他这里住着旅行者布莱恩*，他是一位驯龙的专家。  
布莱恩身穿粗糙的斗篷，须发纠结。一头巨大的匈牙利树蜂垂首伏在他面前，任他抚摸额头上的尖甲，他回过头，只露出一双眼睛。格林德沃跨过巨龙尖利的长尾，向他走去。  
“你看起来像我的一个旧相识。”他说。  
布莱恩站在原地，树蜂发出不安的嘶吼，震动山林，落叶簌簌而下。格林德沃知道他也认出了他，但他们彼此都没有戳破。  
“我们曾经一起度过美好的时光。”他继续说，“后来我时常想知道，他是否愿意和我继续我们共同计划的旅程。”  
“我知道你的这位朋友会拒绝你。”布莱恩平静地说，“他后来已经发现，你们的想法有本质上的不同。”  
“你是说，”格林德沃说，旧日的怒气从他心底升起，他的指责熟悉得如同月光，“他不相信我们看到的远景，他不愿为我挣脱他面前的束缚。”  
“那从不是束缚。”布莱恩说，“那是每个人都需要背负的感情和责任。那是爱。”  
“但我们的爱是不一样的。”格林德沃说，他说出了这个词，戳破了这个伪装的闹剧，“我们的爱来自伟大的共鸣，它产生自非凡的心灵。它远比那些庸俗之物更美妙，更神秘，更重要——你难道不理解吗？”  
“不，是你不理解。”布莱恩轻声说，“你们之间的感情没有高出任何人。它淹没在整个巨大的世界里，与所有其它的爱一样。你获得的感受和所有其他心灵并没有不同，盖勒特。它美妙，神秘，它至关重要，珍贵无比，但它仍旧是平凡的。”  
他站起身，合上斗篷的兜帽，消失在丛林深处。格林德沃抽出魔杖，杀掉了那头树蜂。巨龙的骨架撞击地面如同一场山崩，滚烫的鲜血暴雨般倾泻。他展臂接纳，如同拥抱他心中刚强的愤怒——阿不思·邓布利多是个自欺欺人的骗子。他自甘堕落，把自己从云端拉向卑微的大地，居然还要一并侮辱盖勒特·格林德沃。

***

格林德沃知道不会有下一次交谈。太迟了，他们已经彻底地分道扬镳。他们本可以一起翱翔于天际，但邓布利多自己剪断双翼，与万千蝼蚁一并匍匐在泥中，格林德沃有什么必要去拯救他呢？  
他攻击邓布利多，如同攻击他在这广大世界中无数无知的仇寇。邓布利多也调遣手下对抗他。一个笨手笨脚的神奇动物饲养员。格林德沃阅读斯卡曼德的档案，哑然失笑。“邓布利多为什么喜欢你？”他问道，并不在乎答案。多么可笑啊，看到我们曾经志同道合，如今却各自被禁锢于自己视界的一隅！邓布利多不再愿意分享他的视域，而他也根本无法理解他眼中有价值的人。  
他确实失算一着，被不起眼的神奇动物捆住了手脚，但这更说明邓布利多的卑鄙：他利用他们曾经无话不谈的情谊，向旁人揭露格林德沃的弱点。格林德沃着手报复。美国魔法部审讯他，他假意抵抗，却向他们泄露旧日的记忆。流言将会迅速飞去，说他曾与格林德沃为伍。来自庸人的猜疑和敌意会环绕他。想象邓布利多因此遭受的打击让他倍感愉悦。漫长的三十年过去，格林德沃早已洞彻了当年的故事，看透了邓布利多的真心——什么平凡的爱，不过是一个借口。邓布利多真正向往的不过是俗世的名誉。拥有同样高出众人的视域，他却惧怕艰巨的挑战。他把战斗推给格林德沃，自己躲向那些可悲又轻易的东西：挤进庸庸碌碌的盲目者之间，安享他们给予的欢呼。  
邓布利多真的比格林德沃更懂得爱吗？并非如此。格林德沃曾经如此信任他，向他双手捧上自己的眼睛。但在全世界的盲目者与格林德沃之间，邓布利多选择逃避，选择背叛，选择视而不见——为了他一己的私利，为了他那可悲的虚荣，有什么爱是邓布利多不会辜负，有什么人是他不肯牺牲的呢？  
“斯卡曼德先生，”他问纽特·斯卡曼德，年轻人眼中写满忠诚与警惕。这其中的荒诞几乎令格林德沃大笑。“你真的以为邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？”

斯卡曼德怯于回答，唯有厉火为他号呼。

***

全世界的视线向他聚集。少年时代就笃定的理想正逐步实现。他是先觉者，导师，末世的救主。他引领羊群。追随者们向他低头，信赖他对未来的每一句言语，甚至包括天生的读心者。他再也不曾检索过自己的内心深处。他再也不曾自问过是否误入歧途。他也再不曾思考过什么是凡人所爱。人们在他手下死去，为了给他传递情报，为了替他扫清对手，为了给他腾空一日的住宅。他惋惜生命如同惋惜过早飘零的落花。但他所怀的是最广博的爱，肩负的是全世界的命运，从事的是关系亿万人的伟业——为了更伟大的利益，这一切难道不是值得的吗？

***

“你的兄弟，你的骨血之亲，”他对克莱登斯说，“他残忍地折磨你，他要看到你的毁灭。”  
这些词句是如此真实，其中的情感甚至不需要伪装。他热爱这个计划，就像欣赏一个恶毒的玩笑。在那短暂的情投意合的日子里，他曾经视阿不思·邓布利多为灵魂的至亲，心灵的伴侣。是他残酷命运中唯一珍贵的馈赠，滚滚浊世中另一双睁开的眼睛。但他眼看着邓布利多折断自己的羽翼，戳瞎自己的双眼，变成一个背盟者，一个仇敌，一个满口谎言的残障，一个庸人操控的傀儡。  
——那么来吧，让我为你剖开你羞于理解的残酷真相。当血缘再次成为你的羁绊，当阿利安娜的幽灵站在格林德沃的身旁，当爱与责任劝导你保护魔鬼，你如何再次杀死他？你又将找到什么冠冕堂皇的借口来解释你的背叛，粉饰你的谎言？

“我们会拥有整个世界。”他说，注视着天际下的群山。太阳在视线尽头消亡，把蓝天血洗成灰烬。耳畔悲呼阵阵，是永无休止的末日的钟声。  
“我和你。”

END

*邓布利多的中间名之一。


End file.
